


Find Me

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, F/F, Good versus Evil, Loyalty, Quests, Saving Someone From Themselves, Steadfastness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Find Me Came the message from Madalena.  Isabella is surprised to find out how far she'll go to do just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/gifts).



_Find me_ came the note from Madalena, written in the finest of hands and in blood that was hopefully not her own. 

Isabella took one look at the note and got to work. Her sword was slung over her shoulder, an axe at her side and a sword at her hip. It was a two day ride to the DEL’S palace,   
and she would ready herself for the battle apace.

** 

 

 _Rescue Me_ is something that Madalena would never willingly write, but what she wanted. The DEL was a danger that she had taken on unknowingly, and now it threatened to consume her alive. 

Isabella chopped her way through thick underbrush. She battled with spirits and forces of magic that were but harbingers of the DEL’s forces. She swam rivers and climbed rocky mountains, her palms turning rough from the sandstone she scrambled against.

For Madalena.

Well, she could scarcely believe it herself.

 

***

 

 _Thank you_ was something she mumbled into Isabella’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of brimstone and smoke, tasting the horror of her own near-death, knowing she’d survived it all.

She couldn’t say it looking into her eyes, but she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
